Les porteurs d'espoir
by Tavrar
Summary: Dans un monde pas toujours tout rose les principaux protagonistes vont se retrouver emportés malgré eux dans le tourbillon de l'histoire qui s'écrit sous leurs yeux. Histoire se limitant aux 2 premières Gé.
1. Chapter 1 - Jim

**Disclaimer : Toute l'histoire qui va suivre se déroule dans le fabuleux monde de Pokémon qui ne m'appartient pas. Les lieux, Pokémon rencontrés ou autres éléments se rattachant à l'univers des jeux sont issus des deux premières générations et ne sont pas de ma création. Le but de cette fiction est de partager ma passion au plus grand nombre et de sortir de ma tête toutes ses idées qui se bousculent depuis des années. Merci à Mr Tajiri de me faire encore rêver.**

**27 mars:**

_\- Élection de la Mairesse de Carmin sur Mer (2ème mandat): Annie Lorou,_

_\- Décès du plus vieux Ursaring jamais enregistré: 104 ans et 23 jours,_

_\- Record de température la plus basse recensée à Ebennelle à cette date: -3,2°C_

**Annales Républicaine des événements marquants** – Année du 3ème Galopa

Les ombres des pins dessinées par la lune semblaient danser sur le sol tandis que le vent soufflait en rafale. Cela faisait désormais quelques jours que le temps se gâtait, promesse d'un orage imminent. C'est d'ailleurs ce à quoi avait pensé Jim cette nuit, juste avant de quitter sa froide mansarde à quelques encablures de la route 38 : « il ne manquerait plus que je me prenne la foudre… ». Le cadre était à vrai dire un peu effrayant avec le bruit des arbres qui craquaient autour de lui et cette pâle lune croissante presque à maturité qui dominait le tout.

Alors qu'il progressait lentement à couvert un peu à l'écart de la route, Jim entendit un grognement et vit les fougères bouger à côté de lui. Il s'arrêta attentif, bloqua sa respiration et attendit en silence. Après avoir compté jusqu'à 10, il se permit de respirer en voyant que plus rien ne bougeait dans les alentours immédiats : « sans doute un petit Sauvage » se dit-il. Même si la plupart de ces-dernier était plus actifs en journée, la zone était bien connue pour avoir une NightLife assez développée. Remis de son coup de pression, Jim repris sa furtive route en direction de la ferme des Michdo.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une visite nocturne dans l'annexe de leur grange. Jim le savait, c'était là qu'était entreposée la production de la journée avant d'être remise aux grossistes le lendemain. En refoulant pour la quatrième fois en deux semaines son sentiment de culpabilité, il rampa sous la barrière électrique, à l'endroit où le fil était un plus haut qu'il ne devrait en raison d'un mouvement de terrain. Jim le savait par cœur, il avait passé l'avant-veille de sa première incursion à délimiter le secteur et analyser de près les moindres détails de la ferme afin de ne pas faire d'erreur.

« Juste quelques bouteilles ce n'est rien » se dit-il, « ils ne verront même pas la différence demain ». La production de lait MeuhMeuh des Michdo était l'une des plus importantes des environs. La qualité de leur produit était reconnue et leur bienveillance disait-on héréditaire les rendait sympathiques aux yeux de beaucoup de monde. Jim aurait préféré voler des inconnus, ou encore mieux, des cons. Simplement et comme il ne cessait de se le répéter, il n'avait pas le choix.

Suivant son plan habituel et encore au sol, il commença par s'assurer que toutes les lumières du bâtiment résidentiel étaient éteintes. La maisonnette située à une petite centaine de mètres de la grange semblait toute petite comparée aux autres bâtiments de la ferme. Jim vérifia aussi que les Ecremeuh étaient bien toutes rentrées dans le gigantesque hangar, de l'autre côté de la grande grange. Il arrivait en effet parfois qu'une future mère sur le point d'accoucher ou encore une Ecremeuh malade soit laissée dehors pour ne pas déranger les autres. Jim fut ravi de constater qu'encore une fois c'était le cas, se releva et pris la direction de la grange d'un pas vif et rapide. Alors qu'il s'approcha rapidement de la petite porte en bois qui fermait mal, le vent continuait de souffler par à-coup, couchant parfois l'herbe et faisant claquer quelques vieux morceaux de bois contre le bâtiment. Ce fut au moment où il tendait la main pour saisir la poignée que Jim comprit que cette fois-ci quelque chose clochait. Plus qu'il ne le compris, il l'entendit : « hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !». D'abord à basse intensité le son qui semblait venir de l'intérieur même de son crâne gagna rapidement en force. Très vite Jim n'eut d'autres choix que de se tenir la tête à deux mains pour se boucher les oreilles. « HiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiii ! », la durée du supplice sembla interminable puis se calma enfin. Il commença à se redresser et, levant la tête, ce fut alors que Jim compris. Effrayant, pendu par les pâtes et la tête à l'envers, un Nosferalto était suspendu à la gouttière de la grange. Mêmes avec ses ailes repliées on pouvait aisément voir sa bouche démesurément grande et la stature du Pokémon. C'était un adulte à la force de l'âge, son envergure et la puissance de son Ultrason ne laissaient aucun doute là-dessus.

Les choses reprenaient petit à petit leur place dans l'esprit de Jim qui se mit à prendre peur en voyant la taille des dents du Pokémon. Tremblant de peur, il recula péniblement en trébuchant, son regard ne pouvant se résoudre à quitter le Nosferalto qui restait immobile. Il pensait avoir atteint une distance raisonnable quand tout à coup, à la faveur d'une violente rafale de vent, le Pokémon chauve-souris ouvrit soudainement ses interminables ailes. Jim perdit la notion de toute chose alors que les ombres autour de lui se remirent à danser…


	2. Chapter 2 - Marcus

_ Alors que les murs de la cité fortifiée tenaient bon depuis déjà plusieurs jours, tout bascula lorsque Rubenus lança son Rhinocorne* à la charge contre les fondations fatiguées de la muraille Est. Rien ne put arrêter l'assaut du Pokémon qui sur sa route piétina et éventra de nombreux défenseurs (humains ou autres). Il est raconté que l'impact fut si prodigieux qu'un seul coup de Bélier suffit à ouvrir une brèche dans laquelle l'armée de Rubenus s'engouffra. La cité fut dès lors mise à sac et la population locale massacrée comme le voulait la coutume de l'époque._

_ La chute de Parmani fut relatée aux treize autres clans et déclencha une nouvelle vague de terreur apportant avec elle son lot d'alliances, de pactes et de trahisons. _

***Pokémon disparu mais bien présent dans les archives. Voir croquis en Annexe.**

**Héritages et Origines du Monde Contemporain****;** Volume 1 : Le Temps des Conquêtes - extrait du Chapitre 8 - La prise de Parmani

« - T'as un appel du Gouvernement sur la ligne prioritaire, ils ont tenté de te joindre depuis que t'es parti.

"Et merde, ce n'était pas une légende, on ne peut vraiment pas être tranquille cinq minutes ici" se dit Marcus alors qu'il rentrait juste d'une session d'entraînement particulièrement éreintante.

\- Très bien Jefferson, je suis disponible tu peux me le passer.

Jefferson tendit le téléphone à son boss

\- Ici Bob Marquis, suis-je bien avec Marcus Roceci ?

\- Lui-même Bob, répondit Marcus en reconnaissant la voix calme et la diction posée du secrétaire général, puis-je faire pour vous à cette heure tardive?

\- Monsieur Roceci, j'ai reçu pour consigne de vous convoquer dans les plus brefs délais dans nos locaux de Johto, à Doublonville. Nous sommes désormais à moins de deux mois de la Rotation et le Ministre de la Ligue ainsi que la Ministre de la Sécurité souhaiteraient s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Et bien je suppose qu'il y a une raison derrière ce déplacement, n'est-ce pas Bob ? demanda Marcus

\- Je suppose également Monsieur mais ne suis hélas pas en mesure de vous en dire plus. Quand pouvez-vous être présent ?

Il était prévu que Marcus rencontre à un moment le Ministre de la Ligue. Toutefois et comme lorsqu'il donnait ses autres rapports, il avait pensé qu'une simple vidéo conférence suffirait. Quant à la Ministre de la Sécurité, Marcus n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison sa présence dans un tel rendez-vous.

\- Ne bougez pas, je regarde ça et vous reprends dans un instant. »

Marcus mit son interlocuteur en attente et s'adressa à Jefferson:

« - Oui, Marcus ? s'enquit son assistant.

\- Jefferson, peux-tu s'il te plaît jeter un œil à l'état de Tob et me dire quand il pourrait être prêt à me prendre pour un long courrier jusqu'à Doublonville.

Jefferson fit basculer sa chaise à roulette et se précipita sur son clavier :

\- Bien sûr je regarde ça de suite, le temps de rentrer dans le système… voyons voir... à le voilà: Tob est actuellement à 82% de FV (Force Vitale) mais seulement à 16% d'Energie, dis donc tu ne l'as pas ménagé ce soir ! C'est pour quand ce long courrier ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à être demandé dans un délai si réduit, se plaignit Marcus. Et pour le départ, ça doit être le plut tôt possible.

\- Toujours pareil avec le Gouvernement… Le Centre est fermé à cette heure-ci mais je peux donner à Tob quelques Potions ce soir et demain matin pour accélérer le processus de récupération. Connaissant la solidité de ton Noarfang je pense qu'il sera prêt à partir demain en fin de matinée pour un vol de plusieurs heures.

\- Ça serait parfait merci Jefferson.

\- Par contre, tu devras sans doute faire une pause aux alentours de Mauville pour passer la nuit. Les vents sont mauvais en ce moment et ça risque de faire trop long pour Tob sans interruption.

\- Bien noté, je te laisse t'en occuper, j'ai Bob Marquis encore en attente, dit Marcus en reprenant le téléphone. Oui allo Bob ? Merci d'avoir patienté. Je pourrai donc arriver au plus tôt à Doublonville dans la matinée de jeudi si cela convient à vos responsables.

\- C'est parfait Monsieur Roceci ils vous attendront donc dans deux jours à 11h, ne soyez pas en retard. J'ai déjà communiqué l'adresse exacte à votre assistant par email, il vous renseignera sur le sujet. Passez une excellente soirée Monsieur. »

Sur ce, Bob Marquis raccrocha.

« - Je te laisse intégrer le lieu du rendez-vous sur ma carte pour que je l'ai demain en partant. Assez de boulot pour aujourd'hui, je monte me coucher.

\- Pas de problème boss, acquiesça Jefferson, je fais ça avant de déguerpir aussi. Repose-toi bien. »

Après avoir monté les marches qui menaient à son étage personnel, Marcus s'étendit enfin sur son lit en pensant : "Savoir quelle histoire ces bureaucrates vont encore me pondre demain".

Il était 22h passé et Marcus Roceci, membre du Conseil des 4 de la Ligue Pokémon, était fatigué de sa journée passée mais encore plus de celles à venir.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jim

_« Vous êtes un Dresseur débutant et n'êtes pas sûr de vous en sortir financièrement ? Alors n'hésitez pas et prenez votre Licence de Dresseur auprès de votre Mairie de proximité ! La démarche est rapide et une fois obtenue votre Licence vous donne plein d'avantages* :_

_Transport entre les villes à moitié prix _

_Transport en ville 100 % gratuit _

_Gratuité d'accès au Centre Pokémon_

_Prix d'entrée dans les Arènes divisé par 2 _

_Création et actualisation automatique de votre profil sur PokéData_

_Information Dresseur transmise à l'instant T via votre DresseurPass_

_*Liste non exhaustive de tous les avantages. Pour les retrouver en intégralité rapprochez-vous du secteur « Dresseur » de votre Marie. »_

**Panneau publicitaire du Gouvernement à l'entrée d'Argenta, Kanto**

* * *

Mal. Froid. Faim.

C'étaient les uniques pensées que le cerveau de Jim pouvait formuler après cette décharge d'Onde Folie reçue de plein fouet. Incapable de rassembler ses esprits il décida de s'en remettre à ses sens. La texture boueuse du sol et les cailloux qui tailladaient son dos indiquaient qu'il n'était plus sur la domaine de la ferme, et la pluie qu'il entendait à l'extérieur prouvait que la tempête prévue avait fini par se déchaîner. Des éclairs déchiraient l'obscurité à intervalles irréguliers et Jim finit par s'apercevoir qu'il se trouvait au fond d'une grotte. Alors qu'il essaya de se relever et d'avancer vers l'extérieur, un cliquetis métalliques ainsi qu'une douleur aux poignets lui fit prendre conscience des chaînes qui le maintenaient attachés au mur du fond de la grotte. Ne disposant d'une marge de manœuvre que limitée, Jim trouva un recoin abrité a proximité et il s'y traîna tant bien que mal en quête de répit.

Inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, il s'endormit.

Quelques petites heures de sommeil perturbé plus tard, la clarté regagnait progressivement son esprit en même temps que l'intérieur de la grotte. Jim en profita et tenta de reconnaître l'endroit et l'heure qu'il était. Au vu des protestations de son estomac et de la luminosité qui avançait à l'intérieur de son habitacle naturel, le petit jour devait pointer son nez. Pour ce qui était du lieu, Jim avait beau se tordre comme un Aspicot pour y voir plus loin, ses mouvements restaient très entravés par les chaînes solides qui liaient ses poignets. Dehors, la pluie continuait de tomber de façon soutenue mais le cataclysme semblait être passé : « Inutile de m'égosiller, personne ne m'entendra à plus de 100 mètres avec ce temps » se dit-il.

Les minutes passèrent et Jim se mit à réaliser le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. « Alors là, j'ai vraiment bien merdé » pensa-t-il tout en se demandant encore comment il avait pu arriver là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'image du Nosferalto ailes déployées et gueule grande ouverte et puis le trou noir : il ne se souvenait même pas avoir été transporté. Ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est qu'il avait terriblement froid, faim et que son dos lui faisait mal suite à sa chute et quelques heures passées à somnoler sur de la pierre. Il se mit à songer à ce qu'il allait lui arriver et une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahit. Allait-il simplement mourir de froid et de faim ? Un gros Sauvage viendra-t-il dans la même grotte pour s'abriter du mauvais temps ? La région de Rosalia n'était pas connu pour ses faits divers entre Sauvages et humains, mais il arrivait régulièrement qu'un individu fasse une mauvaise rencontre au milieu des bois. Sa petite sœur Suzannne qui adorait les légendes et autres rumeurs sur les Pokémon, lui avait dit il y a quelques jours qu'une meute de Malosses serait apparemment revenue depuis quelques semaines dans les coins. « C'est incroyable Jim, tu te rends compte, lui avait-elle dit pleine d'enthousiasme. D'après les articles que j'ai retrouvés, on en a plus vu dans notre district depuis l'année Akwakwak, soit depuis 23 ans! »

En se remémorant la scène et la fougue de sa sœur, Jim ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis se senti rapidement accablé. Qu'allait-elle se dire si elle ne le voyait pas l'attendre comme d'habitude à l'arrêt de bus vendredi soir à son retour d'Oliville ? Qu'allait-elle devenir si personne ne s'occupait d'elle ? Après tout, il était le seul sur lequel elle pouvait vraiment compter. Depuis l'incarcération de leur mère il y a un peu plus d'un an il avait fait de son mieux pour subvenir à tous les besoins de sa sœur. Tout n'était pas parfait bien sûr, cependant Suzanne trouvait jusqu'à présent toujours de quoi se nourrir et un lit chaud dans lequel se coucher quand elle rentrait.

Avec ces pensées sur le futur incertain qui attendait sa petite sœur en tête, Jim ne réalisa pas de suite que le silence s'était installé à la faveur de l'arrêt des précipitations. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il entendit un grognement à proximité qu'il s'en rendit compte et se figea. N'osant plus bouger ni même respirer il se souvint: « une meute de Malosses serait apparemment revenue dans les coins... ». Le premier grognement fut suivi par un deuxième, plus claire, plus grave et surtout plus proche. Alors que les ombres commençaient à avancer dans la grotte et que leur destination ne faisait plus aucun doute, pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps Jim se dit « Alors là, j'ai vraiment bien merdé... ».


	4. Chapter 4 - Marcus

_**Noemie Sta**__**t**__**ler**__ fut l'une des plus formidables dresseurs de l'ère moderne. Elle co-détient encore aujourd'hui le nombre de badges obtenus et actifs simultanément (15). Partisane de la loi du plus fort, elle blâme __rapidement __le régime en place qui «gaspille trop de notre temps et de notre argent pour tous les faibles». S__on talent hors-norme__ de duelliste, son aura naturel ainsi que la conjoncture économique difficile de l'époque vont rassembler de nombreux partisans autour __de Noemie Sta__t__ler__ et de ce qu'elle représente. Son ascension est telle que __rapidement__ le monde se divise en deux camps : les conservateurs fidèles à la République d'un côté et les contestataires (appelés « conteSta__t__ler ») souhaitant __un modèle économique basé sur la puissance de l'autre. Sous la pression populaire qui se manifeste dans quasiment toutes les grandes villes, le Président se doit d'accepter l'intégration de l'article 64 à la __C__onstitution. Cet article dit : « tout dresseur parvenant à détenir 16 badges actifs simultanémen__t obtient un siège permanent dans les plus hautes sphère de la République ». Cette décision est appliquée pour calmer le jeu alors que Noemie Stadler n'a alors que 27 ans et viens juste d'obtenir son sixième badge. Ce n'est qu'un an et demi plus tard, avec 15 badges en poche et des millions de personnes derrière elle qu'elle se présente sur le perron de l'Arène de Mauville pour y défier Albert Roberson. _

**Les personnages marquants de notre époque – Chapitre 9 : Noemie Statler**

* * *

La distance entre le Plateau Indigo et la ville de la Tour Chétiflor n'était pas à négliger, même pour un habitué du transport aérien aussi chevronné que Tob. Les transports classiques ne permettaient pas de traverser la Route Victoire pour des raisons évidentes, il était donc vivement conseillé à chaque personne résidant sur le Plateau de disposer d'un moyen de transport aérien. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons expliquant le peu de personnels demeurant à temps plein sur ce lieu certes mythique mais néanmoins coupé du monde.

Marcus marchait dans les rues de Mauville et regarda sa montre : 16h28. Il avait encore quelques heures à tuer avant de récupérer Tob au Centre et de retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel. Il était arrivé à Mauville peu après midi et suite à un Vol mouvementé de plusieurs heures ou lui et son Noarfang avaient souffert. Comme Jefferson l'avait indiqué, les conditions avaient été difficiles avec un vent violent soufflant constamment de face et même quelques légères précipitations.  
La ville de Mauville n'était pas la plus excitante ni la plus active de Johto. Toutefois, Marcus lui reconnaissait un certain style avec ses bâtiments historiques, ses vieilles maisons et surtout son académie reconnue. L'université n'était pas mal cotée non plus et son secteur recherche et développement était à la pointe des connaissances concernant les différents statuts pouvant impactés les Pokémons (Marcus avait récemment appris grâce à eux que le simple fait de se tenir à proximité d'un Grotadmorv pouvait provoquer un empoisonnement).

Sans rien de spécial à faire, Marcus acheta la presse locale (le « Move de Mauv' ») qui titrait sur le carton qu'un groupe de Rock avait fait la veille au soir. Il trouva un banc exposé au soleil et commença à feuilleter le journal. Après quelques nouvelles d'un intérêt moindre, il tomba rapidement sur un article concernant l'Arène locale et qui établissait toutes les statistiques de Valeria Champagne, sa Championne actuelle. Les résultats remontaient sur plusieurs mois et attestaient du niveau exceptionnelle de la dresseuse : « sans surprise » se dit Marcus. En souriant intérieurement et en se remémorant leur confrontation passée il replia le journal, se leva et prit tranquillement la direction de l'Arène de Mauville.

La salle de réception du bâtiment avait bien changé depuis la dernière visite de Marcus sur les lieux. L'espace était plus avenant et confortable qu'auparavant avec une décoration discrète mais de bon goût et agencée avec soin. Le tapis au sol qui recouvrait les dalles en pierre nue mena Marcus au bureau de réception derrière lequel se tenait un jeune homme blond au timbre aigu a qui il aurait donné 17 ans :

\- Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Marcus apprécia le fait de ne pas avoir été reconnu, ce qui était désormais trop souvent le cas dans la rue mais surtout dans les Arènes. Il répondit :

\- Bonjour, je viens pour m'entretenir avec Valeria.

Si le garçon fut surpris de la familiarité avec laquelle son interlocuteur s'était exprimé au sujet de sa responsable il n'en laissa rien paraître

\- Vous aviez un rendez-vous Monsieur ? Madame Champagne est très occupée et ne reçoit personne à l'improviste.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui dire que Monsieur Roceci souhaite lui parler ? demanda Marcus.

\- Bien sûr, je le ferai dès que possible. Je dois par contre vous informer que Madame Champagne ne sera pas joignable avant une bonne demi heure au moins, l'informa le réceptionniste. En attendant, je vous laisse patienter dans nos locaux. Vous pouvez retrouver plein d'informations sur notre Arène dans la pièce située sur votre gauche si vous le souhaitez, dit le jeune homme en indiquant d'un geste très professionnel la direction à suivre. Je viendrai vous voir une fois que j'aurais joint Madame Champagne. »

« Alors ça c'est incroyable, il n'a même pas tiqué en entendant mon nom. Soit ce gamin est un ignare soit c'est le roi du traitement de faveur indifférencié» se dit Marcus en poussant la porte de la pièce indiquée. A l'intérieur, il retrouva trois autres personnes occupés à lire des articles divers et à se promener le long d'une petite exposition retraçant l'histoire de Mauville. Un petit Miaouss traînait dans les pâtes de son maître et Marcus se dit en les regardant qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas là pour affronter la championne. Alors que l'ensemble des informations présentées dans la grande salle ne lui semblaient que passablement intéressantes, Marcus aperçu une porte légèrement entrouverte. Celle-ci donnait semblait-il sur une salle de cinéma miniature à en croire les sièges rouge à l'air confortable que Marcus pouvait voir. En s'approchant, il pris connaissance du panneau informatif situé sur la porte sur lequel il lit :

_Salle d'anthologie : Revivez les 10 meilleurs combats ayant eu lieu dans cette Arène (sélection faîte d'après les votes des utilisateurs sur notre site : #arenatop10Mauville )_

Intrigué, Marcus pénétra dans le petit espace confiné où il compta seulement trois rangées de quatre sièges. Il fit face à l'écran géant qui remplissait quasiment tout l'espace du mur opposé et vit qu'une télécommande était posée en libre service sur une petite table à côté. Il s'en saisit et alluma l'écran duquel une voix robotique se fit entendre:

« Bonjour et merci de visiter notre arène. Vous pouvez ici voir ou revoir un combat légendaire ayant eu lieu au sein même de ce bâtiment. Les vidéos sont toutes des résumés de 10 à 12 minutes reprenant le contexte et le déroulement du combat ainsi que son impact sur le monde professionnel. Pour choisir le combat qui vous intéresse pressez la touche _suivant_. »

Marcus s'exécuta et une liste s'afficha devant ses yeux. Sans aucune surprise, il constata que le duel numéro 1 était l'inégalable et éternel Albert Roberson VS Noemie Statler qui datait de plusieurs centaines d'année (année du Deuxième Spectrum). L'intensité du combat avait certes été extraordinaire mais il était surtout resté gravé dans les mémoires de par son enjeu politique. La victoire d'Albert avait mis un terme au rêve fou de Noémie. Si le dénouement eut été différent et la domination de Statler totale, le monde serait sans doute retombé dans ses sanglants travers.

Marcus qui avait déjà vu ce combat à maintes reprises enfonça la touche _suivant_ et vit défiler le reste de la sélection des internautes devant lui. « Classique » se dit-il en voyant le numéro 3, « ouais pas mal celui-là » devant le 5 puis quelques _suivants_ plus tard il s'arrêta net le regard fixé sur l'écran.

En face de lui, sur la partie gauche de l'écran géant se tenait un visage plus que familier. Sur la droite on pouvait y voir une jeune et jolie dresseuse. La page d'accueil du duel d'anthologie numéro 9 annonçait: « Marcus Roceci VS Valeria Champagne, année du 3ème Kadabra, souhaitez-vous visionner ce combat ? ». Après avoir regardé sa montre, Marcus s'installa confortablement sur un siège au milieu de la première rangée et pressa une nouvelle fois sur la télécommande.


End file.
